Devices that enable a pet or animal to lean or rest itself on the door opening in a window are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,365 to Charnesky illustrates a Paw Pad that engages the interior and exterior portion of a vehicle door having two pieces for connection to the door and engages the interior and exterior of the door for engagement with the door. U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,589 is a Combination Draping Canine Fabric Article and Seat Cover for Use with a Vehicle.
The above-mentioned devices are suitable for their intended purposes, however the above do not provide a device with a unitary support member with a removable cushion that securely engages a door interior for a door to rest its paws on the door. The present invention provides a removable cushion and securely engages the interior of the door only, thereby overcoming deficiencies in the above-mentioned inventions.